


窄門

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: 貓尾的話：基於「或許，在窄門之前，無論是誰都是自私的」這個想法，這篇文因此而產出，一個「要開啟第二次人生才能達成HE的故事」就此產出。我想，每個人對於「窄門」的定義都不相同。而，赤司和黛曾一度只有在「窄門」前蹉跎的勇氣，可並沒有覺悟去轉開手把。嗯，這一次他們沒有互相錯過彼此，所以結局也算得上是完美收場吧？不過，想要通過窄門的話，是需要付出相當的代價。可是，他們二人互相扶持的未來，哪怕雙方都脆弱不堪，也一定能夠變得堅強。嘛，説起《窄門》，我初次閱讀《窄門》這本書的時候，只是認為這是一本既生澀又乾燥且乏味的書籍。因為我是一個沒有信仰的人，所以我將它分類為愛情故事。當我讀到結尾時，我才發現那是一個悲傷的愛情故事。我認為「窄門」就是每個人渴望堅持到底的夢想或理想，也並不是一定要走過窄門，只要知道自己是走在這條路上，並且一直努力往前……我覺得這樣就足夠了。感謝看到這邊的您。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 4





	窄門

「黛前輩，你沒有女朋友嗎？」赤司邊看着手中的輕小説，邊問道。

他認為「黛千尋」這個人儘管很冷淡，外表也看起來對一切都很漠然，但其實是個非常溫柔且對自己喜好的人與事也很認真的人，正是對方把自己推入各種輕小説的坑內——而且，黛亦是第一個正視「赤司征十郎」的人。

除此之外，黛也是一個很適合談心事的人——雖然他不會給自己很有用的意見，也有很多時候也只會聆聽自己的説話，但是從他的言談舉止可以使自己感受到，他是一個善於替別人着想而且很溫柔的人，赤司想。

「像我這種人……怎可能會有啊。」黛頂着亂糟糟又豎起的頭髮，戴上他的銀色細框平光眼鏡，就這樣坐在床墊上看輕小説。

赤司知道只要黛一提到很對自己口味的輕小説對方就會變得很認真，大概可以花上大半的時間在傳教上，甚至會在推特發些可以反映推主本人激動的情緒可內容卻有點意義不明而自己可以看得明白的推文——而，這亦使自己的書櫃增添了許多輕小説。

「那，真是太好了。如果前輩你有女朋友的話，我就會有種『黛前輩被浪費了』的感覺。」赤司放下手中的輕小説，用手捂着嘴，輕笑出聲，只見黛抬眸看了自己一眼，説了句「你這個……是甚麼新穎的咒詛嗎？咒詛我交不到女朋友？」的話語後，就重新把視線放回輕小説上。

赤司那被手掩住的嘴唇那嘴角高揚得厲害——當得知黛現在是沒有女朋友的時候，自己確實是感到些許高興，這即意味着「赤司征十郎」有追求「黛千尋」的機會。

「我喜歡黛前輩，我想成為前輩的男朋友。」只見黛身體一頓，把視線從輕小説移開，朝着赤司的方向看了過來，看着對方那閃爍着堅毅和熱情的赤瞳，像是在思考甚麼似的，霎時間沒有給予赤司任何反應。

赤司看到黛露出了像是在沈思甚麼的表情，眉頭輕輕皺起來，爾後看着對方臉上嶄露出清澈的微笑，並且將一隻手放到了自己的頭頂上，溫和地撫弄自己那團赤髮，因為不明白黛的用意而微微傾着頭：「黛前輩？」只見黛用如同看着孩童般的慈祥眼神凝視着自己，表情也愈加變得溫柔起來。

只是黛還是沒有説話，而赤司也只好任由對方肆意撫摸自己的頭髮，隔着頭髮感受着來自黛那指尖所傳過來的觸感和體溫，從中感到一種安穩的感覺，這亦使自己的心情也隨之變得平靜。

「……這就是所謂的窄門啊。」黛用手指輕摸着赤司那垂額上的碎髮，微微瞇起雙眼，突然道出意義不明的話語，見對方睜着眼睛看着自己，就又輕嘆了口氣並垂下手，之後把視線從赤司的臉轉移開去。

赤司突然覺得胸口一陣悶痛，即使不明白黛所言的意思，他感覺到自己和對方的距離好像又拉長了許多，而變得模糊不清且再也碰觸不到似的——哪怕只是看着黛的臉，也彷彿能夠讓自己從中感到憂傷一般，只好移開視線，並輕聲問道：「前輩的答覆呢？」

對此，黛拿出床邊的書櫃上拿出一本外國文學作品，並將之遞給赤司：「這本《窄門》，就是我的答覆。」

……

「黛前輩他到底想表達些甚麼呢？」赤司難得心情有點複雜的看着手上那本《窄門》譯本，那是當自己向黛表白後對方所給予自己的回應，他不知道自己該用怎樣的角度去看《窄門》——就算不將之視作談論宗教的書籍，將它分類為愛情故事應該不為過，只是那是一個誰也沒能幸福且以悲劇作結尾的作品。

《窄門》，法國作家安德烈•紀德(André Paul Guillaume Gide)的著作之一。若將它分類為愛情故事並用籠統一點的説法去概括這作品的話，那一定「無論是誰都無法與自己相愛的人結合，哪怕每個人都明白自己的感情，終究卻都只能分開」這樣。

赤司輕摸着書頁，心底只覺得很混亂——這是他第一次遇到那麼不想去解答的問題，也實在是不知道該如何回應，雖然他在這幾天已經把《窄門》看過好幾十次，但仍無法知曉黛想透過這本書去表達些甚麼。

《窄門》的男主角是傑羅姆，女主角的名字是阿莉莎，而她還有一個妹妹叫朱麗葉。傑羅姆從小就很喜歡比自己年紀大的表姐阿莉莎，而阿莉莎認為傑羅姆能夠成為更接近上帝存在的人，所以就拒絕了他。

比較有趣的，其實朱麗葉是暗戀着傑羅姆。阿莉莎得知朱麗葉喜歡傑羅姆後，希望可以犧牲自己，來讓妹妹得到幸福；但是朱麗葉在知道姐姐的心意後，卻為了姐姐和傑羅姆的幸福而選擇退出，最後嫁給了一個商人。

然而朱麗葉的這個決定，卻反而對阿莉莎造成很大的壓力。就算妹妹嫁給了商人，阿莉莎還是不願意去接受傑羅姆的感情。

故事的結局，算得上是阿莉莎一個人鬱鬱而終，留下傑羅姆一個人。因為，阿莉莎曾告訴過傑羅姆，能夠朝向上帝的那道門扉，實在過於狹窄因此是無法兩個人一起通過，必須讓他一個人去。

誰也沒能得到幸福。黛前輩他……是單純的認為「赤司征十郎」能夠成為更好且更優秀的人，所以選擇拒絕的「阿莉莎」嗎？抑或是，即使知道自己的心意，卻還是選擇退出的「朱麗葉」呢？赤司想。

剛回想完《窄門》劇情的赤司，腦海禁不住升起一股擔憂的想法——黛前輩他是想拒絕嗎？那為何不直接拒絕自己呢？黛前輩所言所謂的窄門到底是甚麼呢？

他看向窗戶，外面的夜景像是能將一切吸入的黑色漩渦，既漆黑而深邃，給自己一種絕望的感覺。他一直覺得自己像是被困在鳥籠裏的金絲雀，要飛到哪裏去都由不得自己——這次向黛告白，已經是自己對鳥籠最大的反抗。

黛前輩所言的窄門，會否就是指這種感覺呢？像是被困在某個地方，卻又沒辦法離開，不斷地想要找到擠進門扉的方法。

想着這樣的事情，這使自己的心情也不由得鬱悶起來——赤司見時間已經快到晚上十點，決定還是先去睡覺，可是即使蓋上被褥又翻了好幾次身，因自己的腦袋仍然想着《窄門》而不太能入睡，只是意識、黛的話和其他一切卻不受控制的逐漸墜入深不見底的黑暗當中。

不一會兒，赤司睜着那雙明亮的赤色雙瞳醒了過來。

……

即使是在室內，赤司仍舊能夠感受到綿綿的雨稀哩稀哩的下着，打在窗戶上，啪搭啪搭的細小聲音環繞在自己四周。

「咦？我不是已經變成灰燼了吧？」赤司甩開被褥，坐在床墊上，仔細想了想發生在自己身上最後的事——他記得當他從樋口那裏收到並看完黛寫給自己那唯一且最後的信件，自己就因席捲全身的後悔感而昏厥過去，之後就一睡不醒了。

「其實我當時想透過《窄門》去表達的意思是，我期待着與赤司你一同朝着窄門前進的未來。」赤司輕聲低喃出黛寫給自己那唯一且最後的信件上唯一的一句話，他在那時候才知道因自己的軟弱而錯過了黛，更是深深傷害了對方。

他透過薄薄的玻璃看着外面的雨景，下雨聲因隔着窗戶而變的細小而細碎，像是被一層透明的防護罩阻隔了那般。而窗外的景色則只是一片純粹的黑暗，可卻反而有一種靜謐感。

「我也知道這不是道歉就能得到原諒的事情。」正想着「現在站在雨中的話，也許會連心跳聲也能夠跟着聽不見」這種事的時候，他拿起不停閃耀着提醒有新簡訊的燈光的手機，看到黛在稍早之前傳送過來的「晚安」，又順便確認現在的時間，那是自己誤會了黛的那一天，「回到過去了嗎？」

他聽着外面傳來震耳欲聾的打雷聲，知道倘若現在跑出去的話應該會冷到發抖，可他仍然作出在這個快到午夜的時候還要出門的決定——已經不想再後悔了，他想。

可在他已更衣完並準備出門的時候，卻有了些許阻滯——他發現他的父親正在離開正門的必經位置中，而對方也立刻察覺到自己：「征十郎，你要現在出門？在這麼晚的時間出門？」

「是的。」赤司急步走到赤司征臣前，看到對方的眉頭微微皺在一起——如果是以前的話，是會認為自己説錯了話而惹對方生氣；可現在的話，他知道對方只是在關心自己的安危，所以只要好好向赤司征臣解釋的話，對方就會理解，「父親，我因為自己的自作聰明而誤會了我所喜歡的人，如果我現在不去解開誤會的話，我一定會抱憾終生的。」

「征十郎，你確定要在這個環境下出門？」赤司聽到赤司征臣的語氣透漏着些許的擔憂，畢竟現在可是個雨夜，會擔心孩子的安危是很正常的事。

「是的，非常抱歉。」赤司想到自己讓自己父親擔心，心中不免升起一絲愧疚，可他並不打算作出退讓，只好用平常那恭維而冷淡的語氣回應着對方，「我現在就要過去，父親。」

「我知道了，到達那裏後打一通電話回家就可以了。」赤司征臣見自己兒子無論如何都要出門，也只好放行，可當他聽到對方發出「咦？」那充滿疑惑聲音，就知道兒子他似乎不太明白自己的意思，只得作進一步解釋道，「你今晚不是要住在你喜歡的女生的家嗎征十郎？」

「父親……」赤司看着臉上幾乎毫無表情的赤司征臣，一想到即使想要選擇出最好的情況，也不希望傷害到任何人，更不希望有人因此而變得不幸，可選擇和黛交往的話，就一定不能生育下一代——而，父親他一定會因此而傷心，他想。

「怎麼了，征十郎？」赤司征臣注意到赤司那表情非常糾結，像是在掙扎着甚麼似的，那副樣子惹人憐愛，使自己的表情一瞬間柔和了起來，用溫柔至極的聲音輕聲道，「是擔心人家不原諒你嗎？」

「父親，我喜歡的人叫黛千尋。」赤司嚥下了一口唾液，只覺心裏的悲傷和痛苦在不斷膨脹而使胸口激烈的發疼起來，心臟痛得像要裂開來那般，可他還是鼓起勇氣用像是祈禱般的語氣低喃道，「他，是名男生。」

赤司征臣沒有馬上作出回應，他知道自己兒子道出剛才的話其實已經用光了全身所有的力氣，只是微微瞇起眼睛，那副模樣非常溫柔，可那眼神卻似乎有些寂寞——他清楚知道對方朝向的地方只會越來越痛苦，也會越來越孤單。

可，作為父親的自己只有支持自己兒子朝向那更為痛苦的地方邁進的這個唯一的選擇，因為那個對征十郎而言可稱之為幸福，他想。

憋在心裏的話終於道出口，正當赤司替這個行為感到高興的同時，整個鼻子突然被酸楚侵襲，眼淚也好像快要掉下來似的，內心憂愁至極，情緒也難以平穩——他知道自己是令赤司征臣失望了，胸口像是被很多刺針刺進來那般，手腳也在發抖。 

赤司征臣聽着自己兒子崩潰似的拼命低喊着「對不起，父親，我令你失望了」，一遍又一遍——他知道自己兒子是很有才能，既沉穩又溫柔，也擁有着許多人都為之憧憬的東西，但看起來卻一點都不快樂。

赤司感覺到自己的嘴巴像是失去控制那樣，只會反覆嗚咽着「對不起，父親，我令你失望了」這樣含糊不清的話語，眼前的一切都被淚水沾濕而模糊不清——過多的情緒混雜在一起，接二連三地湧上心頭，不斷地衝擊自己的心臟，流通過血液，像把銳利的刀子不斷切割着自己的身體。

赤司征臣聽到那努力壓住的嗚咽聲，下意識地把赤司環抱住，這是他們二人的身體第一次貼的那麼緊密，用難得包含帶着溫柔和憂傷的語氣説話：「征十郎，你所選擇的這條路——得拋棄很多事物，也得切割掉許多無所謂的負擔。」察覺到對方在掙扎，便緊緊抱住對方，輕嘆了一口氣像是在感嘆着甚麼似的，語氣帶着些許明顯的無奈，「但是，我要告訴你，赤司家並不需要依靠血緣來維持下去的。」

赤司征臣的話語使赤司頭腦一片空白，就好像所有的感官都麻痺了那樣，沒有再掙扎下去，反而任由對方將自己抱在懷裏：「可以嗎……父親和母親會永遠都無法看到孫子喔？」

赤司征臣聽到那細若蚊鳴的微小聲音，只是把環抱住自己兒子的雙手增加了力道，他就知對方的個性就是這樣，是個很容易擔心別人的孩子——明明自己都自顧不暇，卻還是擔心別人。

「沒關係，比起那個，我比較想認識征十郎你所喜歡的人。」赤司征臣可以透過手臂感受到自己兒子呼吸的頻率逐漸變得緩慢，輕拍對方的後背來給予安慰與支持，並輕輕的呢喃着「記得遲點要帶他回來見我」這樣的話語。

「謝謝你，父親。」

……

短促而高昂的呼吸聲逐漸加重，就像魚離開了水而痛苦地擺尾挣扎那般，而這破壞了室內原有的脈動，隨着「碰」的一聲，黛從床上掉了下來，他隨即睜開了雙眼——比起背部的疼痛，頭痛來得更為劇烈，他以為自己是發燒，只好用手輕揉自己的額頭，卻只感覺到那裏仍舊是正常的體溫，之後是一陣違和感。

「好奇怪。」他可以憑着指腹感覺到額頭那裏並沒有一絲皺紋，正想着自己該不會是返老還童的時候，就看到手機的螢幕彈出了甚麼顯示簡訊的畫面，籍着那微弱的光芒，黛可以隱約看見自己雙手的皮膚非常光滑細膩——就好像是二十多歲的自己那般，他想。

他拿起手機，並沒有立即去查看簡訊，而是去確認時間——不出他所料，他回到過去，而且還是「被失戀」的那一天。

黛記得當年在被赤司告白的時候，基於某種不能明喻的害羞心理，他把法國作家安德烈•紀德(André Paul Guillaume Gide)的著作——《窄門》作為對那告白的答覆，之後被對方誤會自己拒絕了。

雖然他也預想過赤司會誤會，但卻沒想過會產生如此大的誤會，居然會連朋友也做不成，這是他從沒想過的事情。

其實《窄門》的故事並不是重點，角色之間的愛情也不是重點，他只是想透過《窄門》去詢問對方——世界上真的有如此重要到甚至必須要捨棄除了那件事以外的事物的事情嗎？

他一直都在害怕着，畢竟赤司是翱翔於天際的蒼鷹，可自己只是藏匿於泥地裏的蟻螻，彼此完完全全沒有能夠比擬的地方。

即使知道世上有些事情是不能依靠任何人，也不能顧慮到他人的感受，只能倚靠自己的想法，並且一個人決定朝向某個方向走去——但，他就是不能不顧慮到赤司的感受和想法，畢竟「赤司征十郎」就好像是在人群中翩翩起舞的蝴蝶那般受到眾人的矚目，是如此的炙熱的存在。

所以，那時候才會道出「……這就是所謂的窄門啊」這番話——因為，自己和赤司要在一起的未來，那條路既狹窄又難行，是無法帶太多東西，他想。

「真是自作自受啊，做夢也居然是做這樣討厭的夢。」黛輕歎了一口氣，想到自己又要面對「被失戀」的時候，手機傳來了震動，他看到手機螢幕彈出「小少爺」的字樣，儘管不清楚赤司為何會在午夜時分打電話過來，他還是趕緊將電話接起來，「喂。」而，另一邊是一如往常平靜而模糊的聲音。

「請黛前輩準備開門，我今晚要住在前輩的家。」

「你現在是要過來我這邊嗎？」黛的語氣不禁透漏着明顯的擔憂，畢竟時間已經很晚了，而且外面還在下雨，他並不覺得赤司是會離家出走的那種人——是被趕出家門吧，他想。

……

當赤司聯絡過赤司征臣後，在來到了黛所租住的公寓的時候，他全身都已經被雨水沾濕，頭髮也像是沾滿膠水那般黏在臉上還在不斷滴水。

然而，讓他感到訝異的是，黛並沒有待在家中，反而是穿着睡衣在公寓樓下的門口撐着傘等待着自己。而，這讓他心裏好像被甚麼溫暖的東西充滿着，身體各處都流淌着暖流——他見對方急步走到自己面前，便壓低聲線問道：「黛前輩是為了我特地跑下來嗎？」

「要是出了甚麼意外就不好了吧？真是的……」黛用問題來回應問題，並朝赤司翻了個白眼，就這樣撐着傘和對方一起慢慢走回公寓，沒有再説話。

赤司聽到黛似乎還説了句「真是個只會讓人操心的小少爺」的話語，可那聲音瞬間被稀哩落下的滂沱大雨淹沒，並消逝在漆黑之中。而且，他看見黛臉上的表情像是鬆了一口氣般，與剛剛站在公寓樓下門口時的嚴肅表情有些不同。

「你立刻給我去洗澡。」在回到公寓後，黛隨即丟了一件他的睡衣給赤司，在聽到對方突然冒出一句「前輩你這是甚麼意思」的疑問，就猜測赤司是聯想到那些床上運動，便略為不滿的皺起眉頭看着對方，語氣有一點不大高興，「如果不洗澡的話，就算是有如大魔王的小少爺也會感冒吧？我可不希望你來我家還會得感冒啊。總之，濕掉的衣服就放在浴室旁邊的籃子內，明早我會拿來晾乾。」

……

「黛前輩，我洗好了。」赤司邊用毛巾輕輕擦拭着自己的頭髮，邊走到客廳的時候，發現木桌上有一碗冒着白煙的泡麵，他坐在旁邊的木椅上，嗅着那碗味道還滿香的泡麵，他想那應該是濃蝦味番茄味的泡麵，問道，「前輩還沒吃過宵夜嗎？」

「那是給你吃的。」黛慵懶地從另一張木椅上起身，拿着自己的換洗衣物朝浴室的方向走過去，在聽到赤司向自己道謝，就嘆了一口氣才開口説話，「你來我家住，這是我應該要做的吧？」

赤司看着黛朝浴室走過去的背影，只覺心中的感動越積越多，但自己除了感謝以外也不知道該如何去表達，甚至感動到有些説不出話來——黛並沒有詢問自己突然走過來的原因，只是默默關心着自己，即使嘴巴不説口，但對方的行為總是令自己不得不喜歡上，他邊吃着泡麵，邊如此想着。

……

「赤司，我這裏只有一張床。所以，我在沙發上睡覺就好了。」黛在寢室刻意地把鋪在床上的棉被的邊邊角角拉直和拉平，在準備走出去的時候，見赤司呆立在旁，正想要打趣對方可看到那美麗卻不纖弱且強韌的小少爺——他的雙眼附近紅腫起來，想説的話語在口中轉了好幾個轉，用充滿溫柔的聲音問道，「怎樣了？小少爺怕打雷，所以不敢一個人睡覺嗎？」

赤司點頭，隨即聽到黛用溫柔且平緩的語氣輕聲道：「如果你覺得和我睡覺也無所謂的話，那我就陪你吧。」他可以清楚透過對方的視線感受到黛此刻心裏的情緒，那是「放心不下」的視線。

「黛前輩今天很溫柔。」

黛挪動自己的位置，就把赤司抱在自己懷內，讓對方的後背緊貼着自己，之後打了一個大大的呵欠，用柔和但又帶了些許不耐煩的語氣説道：「那是因為你今天跑來我家睡覺。」儘管看不到赤司的表情，可他感覺到對方的不安似乎有一點緩和的跡象。

「黛前輩，可以告訴我你選擇《窄門》的原因嗎？」

「甚麼啊……我還以為赤司你對我的答覆沒興趣呢，而且這種事情不知道也無所謂。」黛眨眨眼睛，又打了一個呵欠，他感覺到赤司用腳踢了踢被子以示不滿，便打起精神來，卻又嘆了口氣，「如果你真的想要知道的話，我可以告訴你。」

反正這裏的一切只是個夢，只是一個醒來落兩滴淚水的夢，他想。

「我將『窄門』視為『一個人的目標和理想』，並且擅自認為《窄門》想要表達的意思就是這樣。我當然知道如此解讀，是存在着謬誤。」也許是意識到自己的擅自解讀而感到不好意思，赤司感覺到黛的話語停頓了好一會兒，又嘆了一口氣才接着説話，「既然我都將『窄門』視為『一個人的目標和理想』，那想必諸如親情、友情和愛情也都是如此。」

赤司認為黛的話語偶爾會像支箭那般插入自己的胸口，雖然難以捉摸，可卻既溫柔又深刻且真實——像是經過兩階段發酵的石鎚黑茶，表面看起來和其他茶平靜無味，可只有品嘗過的人才能知道它的厲害之處。

「對我而言，那扇窄門，我無論如何都想和赤司你一起穿過去。但是，你已經不會和我一起穿過去了。」

赤司聽着黛用包含帶着溫柔和憂傷的語氣説話，只感到悲傷，他聽到對方那句話宛如寒冷刺骨的尖冰刺過來，並沒有感到任何不快，因為那是自己的自作自受。

「對不起，黛前輩，是我誤會了前輩。就算前輩不原諒我也沒關係，也請讓我陪在你身邊吧。」他知道這並不是道歉就能得到原諒的事情，也不應該這樣厚臉皮要求對方，可是他已經不打算再錯過黛了——已經甚麼也不想管了，被討厭也沒關係，就算以後再也不能出現在黛面前也沒所謂，赤司想。

「真是好奇怪啊，居然會聽到小少爺對我道歉，這一定是我臨終之際所做的夢吧？」黛緊緊抱住赤司，讓對方更緊貼着自己，赤司的體溫真實得可怕，可他就是不敢相信「赤司征十郎」這個人居然會在下雨的午夜時分過來挽留自己。

赤司這才知道，身後的人和自己一樣也不是這個時間點的人，只是他沒有多想，因為黛此刻的聲音聽起來很悲傷，令自己聽了也感到心如翻絞般的疼痛——他邊聽着那格外溫柔又寂寞的聲音，邊用力抓住對方的手臂，用痛楚讓黛認知到這是現實。

「要是當初有選擇向赤司你作出解釋的話，也許我也不會像傑羅姆那樣孤獨一人活下去吧？但是，我下意識地排斥着你，因為如果你和我在一起的話，就會跟着我受苦……我不要這樣。」黛説到這裏停頓了一會，深呼吸了好幾口氣，像是調整情緒似的，遲疑了好久才再次開口道，「説沒有對你懷抱着特別的感情，鐵定是騙人的……你可是矛盾又不可愛可我最喜歡的『Roundelay Rose』啊，卻是屬於很多人的薔薇。」

原來黛是個那麼自卑的一個人嗎？難怪他有時候對自己會特別冷淡，原來是因為這個原因嗎？如果這樣想的話，一切都能夠理解了，赤司想。

如此想着的同時，赤司在床墊上將身體轉了過來，因為這突然的動靜讓黛把手縮了回來，他看着對方那雙溢滿了淚水的灰瞳，輕笑了幾下，揚起頭含住那淡粉色的嘴唇，舌尖迫開了黛的牙關，就這樣舔了進去。

如果要再次讓黛獨自一個人的話，如果要對方再一次如此孤單的生存着的話，那自己一定會感到有如心悸般的疼痛——他用舌尖去向黛宣洩自己那溢滿愛意的感情，尖尖的虎牙細細的磨着那薄薄的唇瓣，唇間鼻間滿是彼此的氣息，他們之間的距離近到黛那灰色的髮絲都蹭上了自己的額間，察覺到彼此的體溫正已明顯可見的速度往上攀升，便撤離了黛的唇瓣，並拖曳出了一點長長的銀絲，然後突然道出了也許自己這輩子都無法忘記的話：「黛前輩，我的窄門就在你這裏。那，你的答覆呢？」

那雙溢滿淚水的灰瞳，當中銜在眼眶中的淚水終於在赤司眼前滑落，黛就這樣將臉埋進被子裏，小聲地説道：「即使是夢，也請一直待在我身邊陪着我……征十郎。」

「才不是夢啊千尋。」赤司一邊傾聽着雨水打在窗戶上的聲音，一邊確認着黛真正的心意，就算他們雙方都是很容易受傷的人，但他認為只要互相緊靠着彼此就能變得堅強——哪怕在今後的日子裏受到挫折，亦感到孤獨，也一定也不會想要放棄的，因為有對方成為自己的後盾，他想。

如果不是一起的話，那就算不上是幸福——想着這樣的事情的同時，赤司將臉緊緊貼在黛的胸前，一邊嗅着對方身上的味道，一邊聽着着那跳得很厲害的心跳聲。

就算外面的雨有多麼滂沱，只要和黛在一起，不論是怎樣的雨最終也一定會跟着溫暖起來——在失去意識之前，赤司如此想着。

……

早晨，黛被一通手機鈴聲叫醒——不熟悉的手機鈴聲迴盪在整個房間裏，不停互相碰撞又越來越大聲，這使他感覺好刺耳，只好用手撐起迷糊不清的身體，然後他注意到睡在自己身旁的物體。

「赤、赤司？！」他用手揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，想着昨天晚上還滿早睡，可感覺腦袋還是有點昏沉沉——黛看着還在熟睡中的赤司，搔了幾下自己的頭髮，努力回想昨晚發生了甚麼事。

赤司早在手機鈴聲響起之前就清醒過來，他只是想感受一下黛這個一直把昨晚所發生的事視作夢境看待的人在看到自己會有怎樣的反應，可他感覺到那輕撫自己臉頰的雙手在微微顫抖，也嚐到略帶鹹味的液體。

「其實，赤司你根本不用在意窄門的……平穩又輕鬆地活着，難道不是更好嗎？」黛跨坐在赤司的腰間上，看着閉着雙眼的對方，語氣聽起來有些許落寞，他是知道昨晚所發生的一切事情並非夢境一場——只是，對他而言，自己是配不上像赤司這種高不可攀的人，「唔！」

「千尋，我都已經站在窄門門口了，可不願意放棄掌握在手上的機會喔。」赤司伸出手，把正要從自己腰間上離開的黛拉住，並把對方壓在自己身下，他睜開雙眼，看着完全反應不過來的黛，輕笑幾聲，「請一直待在我身邊陪着我，千尋。」輕輕的吻了下去，那是一個不帶任何慾望的吻。

「真是個笨蛋小少爺啊……」赤司覺得他現在的表情應該是很可笑，也許自己是露出有如小貓般泫然欲泣的模樣吧，因為黛看到自己的這副模樣後，開心得用含着淚水的表情笑了出來，「這是我要説的。」

……

他們將像《窄門》裏的阿莉莎一樣，祈求傑羅姆的幸福那般——一邊希望彼此能懷抱着有如甜美甘泉般的夢境，一邊伸出手掌將對方的手緊緊握住。

只是，這一次，他們再也不會孤獨一人向前前進。

赤司征十郎和黛千尋他們兩個人朝向窄門邁進的未來，就要開始了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 貓尾的話：
> 
> 基於「或許，在窄門之前，無論是誰都是自私的」這個想法，這篇文因此而產出，一個「要開啟第二次人生才能達成HE的故事」就此產出。
> 
> 我想，每個人對於「窄門」的定義都不相同。而，赤司和黛曾一度只有在「窄門」前蹉跎的勇氣，可並沒有覺悟去轉開手把。
> 
> 嗯，這一次他們沒有互相錯過彼此，所以結局也算得上是完美收場吧？不過，想要通過窄門的話，是需要付出相當的代價。可是，他們二人互相扶持的未來，哪怕雙方都脆弱不堪，也一定能夠變得堅強。
> 
> 嘛，説起《窄門》，我初次閱讀《窄門》這本書的時候，只是認為這是一本既生澀又乾燥且乏味的書籍。因為我是一個沒有信仰的人，所以我將它分類為愛情故事。當我讀到結尾時，我才發現那是一個悲傷的愛情故事。
> 
> 我認為「窄門」就是每個人渴望堅持到底的夢想或理想，也並不是一定要走過窄門，只要知道自己是走在這條路上，並且一直努力往前……我覺得這樣就足夠了。
> 
> 感謝看到這邊的您。


End file.
